


That Damn Muffin

by Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan's lack of deoderant skills, F/M, Fluff, Hurt!Dan, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Pistachio muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411/pseuds/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411
Summary: This is basically a reader insert of the deodorant incident. Fluff ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Hope you enjoy the story. I feel bad because I rushed the end, but I feel like it turned out somewhat okay. If you guys have any one-shot/story requests, don't be afraid to put them in the comments below.   
> Love you guys <3

"Come on, Dan! We are gonna be late!" (Y/N) shouted from the other room.  
He couldn't believe that he had done it again. Classic Dan. Even after a full year of travelling across the world for their tour, TABINOF, he still hadn't broken the habit of waiting to pack his things until the very last second. (Y/N) and Dan had to meet Phil at the airport in five minutes to get onto the plane to Australia. Now, he was in the bathroom, throwing all of his possessions into his suitcase and getting ready to leave at the same time. He wasn't even focused on (Y/N) shouting at him from in the hallway. In the midst of his personal chaos, he failed to even notice that he was aiming the deodorant in the wrong direction, and he sprayed. He cried out in pain when the chemicals touched his eye, dropping everything that he was doing. The first thing that he heard was (Y/N) shouting to ask if he was okay.   
"Yeah, (Y/N) I'm okay. Just give me a few more minutes!" Dan replied, picking up the things that he dropped onto the floor and darted up the stairs. They were almost out the door when Dan remembered something. He ran into the lounge and snatched his pistachio muffin off of the shelf. He knew that it was silly, but it had begun to mean something to him now. On his way out to the taxi that was going to drive him and (Y/N) to the airport, he had never ran as fast as he did in that moment.

He sighed in relief once he closed the taxi door and scooted over towards (Y/N), so he wasn't pressed against the door, but he leaned against it and covered his eye so it would seem like nothing was wrong. He also made sure not to be too overwhelmingly close to (Y/N), because he may or may not have had a gigantic crush on her. She had moved in with the two men a few years ago. Once Dan and Phil had announced it on the internet, the Phandom was very accepting of her. While she did fly around and lived in the tour bus with the boys during the tour, she was not apart of the show. She would either watch from backstage, work on the tech stuff, or help the boys with their makeup. She had been a lifesaver to the boys many times, and Dan saw her as absolutely perfect. Her (Y/H/C) hair and her (Y/E/C) eyes were absolutely dazzling to him/ He snapped out of his thought process when they pulled up to the airport. They'd be 15 minutes late to meet Phil, but they would be there in time for the flight. They stormed into the airport only to see Phil, the giant out of literally everybody else in the airport, waving at them. The three sat down at the gate and Dan finally uncovered his eye. He panicked once he realized that he couldn't see out of his left eye. He felt embarrassed to say anything, especially in front of (Y/N), but he knew that it had to be done.   
He thought for a moment about what he wanted to say, and he was about to say something, but he blurted, "I cant see out of my left eye. I sprayed deodorant in it before we left."

His announcement earned a disappointing stare from Phil, and multiple questions from (Y/N), which Phil joined in on after a moment, asking if he was okay and why he didn't say something. He sighed in relief when he realized that (Y/N) hadn't thought that he was a complete and utter dork. After much debate from the 3 adults, they decided to have Dan go to one of the restrooms and attempt to rinse his eye out. He began to walk to the restroom, bumping into everything in his path. He felt somebody grab his arm and lead him somewhere. He was startled at first but then the person who had their hands on him spoke up.   
"Hey, it's just me, you goof. You were bumping into every possible object, so I'm gonna help you out, okay?" (Y/N) explained. Dan agreed and they made their way to the Family Restrooms.

They walked into the Family Restrooms, while Dan was holding his eye, earning stares from several people, even some snickers from a few bikers in the corner, three men and a woman, smoking cigarettes. He looked down, embarrassingly, knowing how stupid he must've looked covering his eye like that. He wasn't going to say anything, knowing how awkward he was, but (Y/N) sure was.  
"What are you assholes chuckling about?! You know, its the jerks like you who make this world a bad place, like smoking in a Family Restroom! Really?! There are freaking kids in here! You know what?! Go take your you chuckles and shove them up your asses!" She exclaimed, harshly.   
The bikers looked stunned. One of the men was about to lash out and hit (Y/N), but then the woman held him back. "Let's go." She demanded. "This bitch seems like she's serious."   
(Y/N) shot a glare at the woman for calling her a bitch, but then she sighed in relief, along with a few mothers in the room, once the bikers left. (Y/N) watched Dan as he splashed the water into his eye, but what she didn't see was that Dan was rubbing his eye. That was when the extreme pain kicked in. It felt like his eye was being burned from the inside out.   
"Did that help?" (Y/N) asked as they walked back into the seating area, where Phil was waiting for them.  
"Um.. No offense, but it actually made it worse." He stated, trying to be as gentle as possible.  
Luckily, (Y/N) wasn't angry, but she made Dan call the service which provides medical advice, that isn't for a complete emergency. Go England's healthcare programs!

He dialed 111 into his phone and waited for someone to answer. He was finally greeted by a lovely, old woman named Doris. After a good 5 minutes of trying to get her to understand that his name was Dan, and not Muhammad, he asked her what he should do.   
"According to this, you should rinse your eye out with water." Doris said, "and the one thing that you SHOULD'NT do is rub your eye, which may lead to extreme pain. This may cause permanent eye damage and/or blindness."  
"Oh great..." Dan grumbled, "How do I know if it comes to that?"  
"I don't know, go to a hospital and get it checked out." she replied.  
"That may be a bit of a problem, as I am flying to Australia in ten minutes." Dan stated, looking over at the clock.   
"Do they have hospitals in Australia?" 

This conversation carried on until Dan hung up, since Doris had no clue what she was talking about. (Y/N) decided that she'd stop by the pharmacy in the airport, buy every eye product that they had, and submerge the liquids into Dan's eye, while Phil would keep an eye on Dan. This would give Phil a chance to talk to Dan about acting on his crush on (Y/N). Dan had told him about his crush 2 years ago, and had done nothing about it. Little did Dan know, (Y/N) had also confided in Phil about her feelings for Dan. Now, Phil was going to play matchmaker.   
"You know, (Y/N) likes you back." Phil said.  
"Don't make things up, Phil. I know that you're trying to make me feel better, but just stop." Dan snapped.   
"I'm not lying to you, Dan. She told me. And if that doesn't work for you, how would you explain that she volunteered to take you to the bathroom? Most other girls would've had me do it, or let you find your way all by yourself. And the way that you two look at each other like you would go to the ends of the earth for one another. Dan, you are smart, but you are also the most oblivious man I have ever met. Now, go get her." Phil said boldly, but then he paused for a moment, "Well, not now, but at a better time." He grinned, knowing that what he said had worked, because Dan's expression had molded from embarrassed to determined.  
"You're right. Thanks Phil. And I assumed that you meant at a better time, you spork." Dan joked. 

This was the time that (Y/N) had arrived back at the airport seating area, with a shopping bag full of different brands of eye drops. Her and Phil took turns, while Dan was lying horizontally across the bench, dropping the contents into his eye. Finally, it was time to board the flight, and the pain in his eye had begun to subside, along with the return of his vision. They were seated with Phil at the window seat, (Y/N) in the middle, and Dan at the end. They officially had taken off on their journey, halfway across the world, but it seemed that just one more thing was missing. He tapped (Y/N) on the shoulder, and having received her attention, she took off her headphones and turned towards Dan.   
"What's up?" She asked casually.  
He cleared his throat, and began to talk, with an anxious vibe to it. "(Y/N), out of the few years that I have known you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and how perfect you are. Sometimes, you are the only thing holding me together and... I love you (Y/N)." Everything seemed to slow down in that moment, and it all went quiet. Dan was about to apologize for saying anything, but then (Y/N) started to laugh, tears flowing down her face.   
"About time you dummy! Oh God I was starting to think you were never going to say anything. Phil told me again and again to wait but I never thought... I love you too, Dan." She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

A giant smile erupted onto Dan's face. Today had been a good day. He didn't go blind and her got his dream girl. He reached into his bag to grab his headphones when he spotted a beautiful, green, crumbling muffin. He picked it up and placed on the tray, and when the stewardess asked if she could take it from him, he said no. This meant much more to him than just a muffin now. And he couldn't help but chuckle when (Y/N) mumbled,  
"Howell, you and that damn muffin..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know that the "family restrooms" sound fake but they are literally everywhere, I promise.  
> Link to a picture of what I'm talking about: https://www.bing.com/images/search?q=family+restroom+signs&view=detailv2&&id=C75B627C3551F3B86792A1A4E0E478406B166675&selectedIndex=0&ccid=hnTfeBZS&simid=608029643700505278&thid=OIP.M8674df7816525f9ae23ef771eb8d80f8o0&ajaxhist=0


End file.
